Une question, deux réponses et un pari raté
by Marita42
Summary: Petit gros ? délire mettant en scène nos conspirateurs préférés et un certain couple d'agents du FBI. Mais sont-ils vraiment un couple ? Telle est la question !


**Titre :** Une question, deux réponses et un pari raté

**Auteur :** Marita

**Date d'écriture :** juillet à septembre 2003

**Disclaimer :** les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont la propriété de Chris Carter, la Ten Thirteen et la Fox, et M. Carter et M. Gilligan appartiennent à eux-mêmes. Je ne veux pas voler les bébés de ce cher Chris, tout ça ne me rapporte rien (il est bien connu que les auteurs de fics sont pauvres car ils passent leur temps à écrire des trucs qui ne leur rapportent pas un rond). Bref pas la peine de me faire un procès, ça coûterait du temps et de l'argent (bah oui en plus faudrait payer un traducteur paske à mon avis l'ami Chris il cause pas french), enfin bon épargnez-vous cette peine. D'ailleurs je me demande pourquoi je me fatigue à écrire tout ça étant donné que ni Chris ni personne de sa petite bande ne lira jamais ce qui suit. Enfin bon, maintenant c'est fait, et puis c'est la coutume, et le 42ème commandement des auteurs de fics dit : « à la coutume de tes pairs, point tu ne dérogeras ». Comme chacun sait.

**Spoilers :** pas vraiment, disons que les évènements de cette fic se déroulent au début de la 7ème saison, donc rien de ce qui est arrivé après n'est à prendre en compte. Quelques références par-ci par-là à des évènements des saisons antérieures (Tunguska, Détour, Musings of a Cigarette Smoking Man, Bad Blood, etc.).

**Mots-clés :** UST Mulder/Scully – Mulder/Krycek – Scully/Smoking Man – Humour (ah bon, vous aviez deviné ?)

**Avertissement :** PG-13. Cette fic est clairement et volontairement parodique. Si vous cherchez une histoire sérieuse, allez voir ailleurs. Je sais que les personnages créés par Chris Carter ne se comporteraient jamais comme ça dans la série, mais c'est justement le but recherché : leur faire faire ou dire tout ce qu'ils ne feront ou ne diront jamais dans la série (ou dans les films à venir puisque la série est finie. sniff !). Bref ceci n'est qu'une fiction basée sur une fiction, ce qui fait qu'au final, ça reflète surtout mes délires personnels sur nos deux agents préférés et leurs amis. J'espère que vous apprécierez quand-même ! Ah, et puis aussi, il y a quelques gros mots, c'est pas que je les utilise beaucoup d'habitude, pas plus que les personnages d'ailleurs, mais là c'était nécessaire à l'histoire. Donc si vous avez moins de 8 ans, ne lisez pas cette fic SVP !

**Résumé :** Nos amis Moose et Squirrel vont enquêter dans une sombre et immense forêt du Dakota. Scully se fait kidnapper et Mulder va devoir faire quelques sacrifices pour la retrouver. Quant à nos conspirateurs préférés, ils se posent des questions existentielles sur nos deux agents…

Par un pluvieux dimanche après-midi d'automne, quatre personnages solitaires se réunissent dans un cossu appartement new-yorkais sur la 46ème rue. Il y a trois hommes et une femme.

Le premier homme est âgé, élégant, il a l'air sévère et distingué et ses mains sont remarquablement bien entretenues. Pour plus de commodité, nous l'appellerons l'Homme Bien Manucuré (ou WMM selon les initiales anglaises).

Le second est à peu près du même âge, tout aussi bien habillé, ses traits sont cyniques et ses mains n'ont rien de remarquable. Il a une propension notable à allumer d'un air satisfait des cigarettes, des Morleys pour être exacte, c'est pour cette raison que nous le désignerons par le surnom de Homme à la Cigarette (ou CSM selon les initiales de la même origine que précédemment, ou encore Smoking Man, pour varier un peu).

Le troisième homme est nettement plus jeune, il doit avoir dans les 30 ou 35 ans, il est brun, musclé, il a une gueule d'ange, il ne fume pas et ses mains sont normales, sauf sa main gauche qui, pour qui y regarde d'un peu plus près, se révèle être de plastique. Et oui, notre homme n'a plus qu'un bras, l'autre est remplacé par une prothèse. Celui-là, on l'appellera Rat Boy ou Krycek.

Enfin la femme est jeune et blonde, elle porte un tailleur strict qui lui donne un petit air sévère et réservé, mais n'enlève rien à son charme. Elle a de grands yeux bleus qui ont toujours une expression grave et triste. Elle, c'est Marita Covarrubias, et on l'appellera Marita parce-que son nom est imprononçable.

Bon, maintenant que les présentations sont faites, voyons un peu ce qu'ils font tous les quatre dans ce cossu appartement de Big Apple par ce pluvieux dimanche d'automne.

Ben en fait, ils ne font rien. WMM lit un journal, confortablement installé dans un fauteuil ; CSM regarde par la fenêtre en tirant sur une énième Morley ; Krycek fait une réussite et Marita fait du crochet (oui, parfaitement, elle fait du crochet, elle a le droit, non ? ça la détend et puis surtout ça l'occupe parce-que franchement l'ambiance est mortelle et elle se fait comme qui dirait ch…). Ils ne rient pas, ils ne plaisantent pas, de toute façon ils ne peuvent même pas raconter des histoires de blondes sous peine de se faire crever un œil par Marita (les aiguilles à crochet ont de multiples usages), bref on entendrait une mouche voler mais là on n'entend rien que le froissement des pages que le WMM tourne de temps en temps parce-qu'il n'y a pas de mouche.

Soudain, le silence est rompu par une exclamation énervée de notre ami Alex Krycek qui a perdu sa 24ème réussite et qui commence à en avoir plus que marre. Il commence à accuser le CSM d'avoir truqué le jeu et menace de tout révéler à un certain agent du FBI de sa connaissance qui sera ravi de faire une enquête approfondie sur cette affaire. CSM se contente de sourire énigmatiquement (ce pour quoi il est très fort, ça lui a pris des années pour mettre au point ce petit sourire mais maintenant il maîtrise tout à fait). Il se contente de sourire, disais-je donc, et répond à son jeune camarade qu'il a bien d'autres chats à fouetter que de truquer des jeux de cartes (ce qui est très mal, il ne faut pas fouetter les chats ! Encore une preuve de la cruauté et de l'immoralité du personnage s'il en était besoin) et que probablement l'agent du FBI de leur connaissance a aussi autre chose à faire par ce pluvieux dimanche après-midi d'automne. Krycek rétorque que au contraire il doit s'emmerder tout seul chez lui et que si ça continue il va aller le trouver. CSM dit : « Et qu'est-ce qui vous dit qu'il est tout seul chez lui ? » et Krycek répond : « Ben où voulez-vous qu'il soit, on est dimanche et il pleut, vous vous rappelez ? Et puis il est bien connu que Mulder n'a pas de vie ! ». C'est alors que WMM interrompt sa lecture pour se mêler à la conversation :

-- Ah, pardon, mon cher Alex, mais qui vous dit qu'il n'en a pas ?

-- Je vous en prie, c'est de Mulder qu'on est en train de parler, tout le monde sait qu'il n'a pas d'amis ! répond Alex en haussant les épaules.

-- Et sa charmante partenaire, alors, ça ne compte pas ? contre CSM.

-- Vous rigolez ? Vous vous imaginez vraiment qu'il se coltine la rouquine pendant le week-end ? Il la supporte déjà toute la semaine, ça lui suffit, à mon avis !

-- Moi je dirais plutôt qu'il profite du week-end pour faire d'autres choses avec elle, rétorque Marita.

-- D'autres choses ? Quel genre ? Approfondis ta pensée, Marita ! ordonne Alex à sa blonde amie.

-- Ben, genre, autre… Moins professionnel.

-- Mais encore ?

-- Merde, Alex, t'es lourd, j'vais pas te faire un dessin, quand-même ! s'énerve la jolie blonde.

Le pauvre Krycek en reste bouche bée. Déjà, cette chère Marita n'a pas pour habitude de s'énerver de la sorte, et encore moins de dire des gros vilains mots, mais en plus, elle sous-entend des choses auxquelles Alex ose à peine penser.

-- Attends, Marita, tu veux dire que tu penses que tous les deux, ils… Enfin qu'ils…

-- C'est ça, t'as tout compris !

-- Naaan ! Pas avec Scully ! Mulder ferait jamais un truc pareil !

-- Tu veux parier ? Tout le Bureau est convaincu qu'ils couchent ensemble depuis belle lurette, tu sais ! Et à mon avis, ils n'ont pas tort !

-- Tiens donc ! Parce-que tu es dans leurs confidences, peut-être ? Mulder t'a révélé ça récemment ?

-- Non, seulement je ne vois pas d'autre explication.

-- Une explication à quoi ?

-- Au fait qu'il ne se soit pas jeté sur moi comme tu l'as fait, pauvre cloche !

-- Evite de me rappeler ça, tu veux, c'était une erreur de jeunesse. Je m'en suis bien mordu les doigts, t'as bien rigolé, ça suffit. Oublie.

-- Comme tu voudras, mon petit caramel mou ! En attendant, pour en revenir à Mulder et Scully, je te parie 30 $ qu'ils couchent ensemble.

-- D'accord. Et moi je te parie la même chose qu'ils ont jamais rien fait !

-- ça marche ! Tope là !

-- On peut participer ou c'est réservé aux jeunes ? interrompt Smoking Man.

-- Non, allez-y, plus on est de fous plus on rit ! répond Krycek.

-- Alors moi je vous parie 50 billets qu'ils l'ont déjà fait au moins une fois mais qu'ils sont pas vraiment ensemble. C'était juste physique.

-- Minute, je reformule pour être sûr d'avoir bien compris : vous pensez qu'ils se sont envoyé en l'air une fois ou deux comme ça, pour soulager leur pression hormonale ou pour passer le temps, mais qu'ils font pas ça régulièrement et qu'ils ne forment pas à proprement parler un couple. C'est ça ?

-- Oui, c'est ce que je pense.

-- OK. Monsieur bien manucuré, vous voulez participer ?

-- Moi je suis d'accord avec vous, Alex, je dis qu'il ne s'est jamais rien passé entre eux. Ils sont amis, c'est tout. Leur amitié est trop belle pour être gâchée par une sordide histoire de sexe. Et puis s'ils couchaient ensemble, ça foutrait en l'air cette belle UST. Et sans UST, l'histoire n'a plus aucun intérêt !

-- Ah, je vois, Monsieur aux belles mains est noromo ! répond Alex.

-- Monsieur est surtout trop prude pour s'imaginer nos deux empêcheurs de conspirer en rond en train de faire mumuse ensemble ! rétorque Marita, décidément très en verve.

-- Grands dieux, Ms Covarrubias, je vous en prie ! Un peu de retenue ! Leur intimité ne nous regarde pas ! s'écrie WMM d'un air outré.

-- Oh, ça va, pas la peine de prendre vos grands airs ! Combien vous pariez ?

-- Je ne suis pas le genre de personnes à jouer de l'argent pour quelque-chose d'aussi stupide, et…

-- Ouais, ouais, on sait, on dira rien à votre femme. Allez, combien ? l'interrompt Krycek.

-- 30, finit par lâcher WMM à mi-voix.

-- Et 30 $ pour le petit Monsieur en costume gris ! Merci Monsieur !

-- Alex ! Pour l'amour du ciel, grandissez un peu !

Le dit Alex se contente de hausser les épaules en souriant d'un air satisfait.

-- Bon, c'est bien gentil tout ça, mais comment on fait pour savoir qui a raison, maintenant ? s'enquiert Marita, pleine de bon sens.

-- Je crois que j'ai une idée, répond Alex en prenant une expression machiavélique…

Ce lundi matin-là, l'agent spécial du Federal Bureau of Investigation Fox Mulder trouve sous la porte de l'espèce de cagibi en sous-sol qui lui sert de bureau une enveloppe en papier kraft portant son nom à l'encre noire. Aucune mention d'expéditeur, ce qui ne le surprend nullement. Mulder a l'habitude des informateurs mystérieux. Alors il ramasse la-dite enveloppe et va s'asseoir à son bureau pour l'ouvrir.

Une heure plus tard, une jeune femme rousse entre à son tour dans ce trou à rat qui est devenu également son bureau au cours des sept dernières années. Elle enlève son manteau et va s'asseoir face à son coéquipier.

-- OK Mulder, crache. C'est quoi cette enveloppe ? Y avait quoi dedans ?

-- Bonjour à toi aussi, ma chère collègue ! répond Mulder avec un petit sourire. Bien dormi ? Pas eu de problème pour venir ? Des embouteillages ?

Scully soupire et consent à faire les politesses d'usage et à gratifier son collègue d'un sourire amical.

-- Salut Mulder. J'ai assez mal dormi si tu veux savoir, mon voisin du dessus s'est mis à l'accordéon et il a joué, très mal d'ailleurs, jusqu'à 11 heures du soir. J'ai chopé un mal de tête d'enfer à l'écouter et j'ai rêvé qu'un Martien venait me torturer dans un wagon tout blanc pendant que tu jouais de l'accordéon à côté en souriant bêtement. Ce matin mon réveil n'a pas sonné. J'ai à peine pris le temps de déjeuner pour ne pas partir trop en retard et éviter les embouteillages du matin, malheureusement ça a raté, j'ai mis 2 fois plus de temps que d'habitude pour venir et je me suis fait traiter de pétasse par un pauvre type parce-que j'ai quand-même respecté la limite de vitesse. A part ça tout va bien, je te remercie. Alors, cette enveloppe ?

-- Apparemment un engin spatial d'un genre inconnu se serait crashé dans une forêt du Dakota du Nord. Les autorités locales ont été tenues à l'écart par de mystérieux hommes en noir qui ont pris le contrôle des opérations. Voilà ce que disent les documents contenus dans cette enveloppe qui t'intéresse tant.

-- Ummh… Hommes en noir, engin spatial non-identifié, mystère et boulle de gomme, ça sent l'extraterrestre à plein nez, ton histoire. Avec un arrière-goût de conspiration gouvernementale.

-- Exactement !

-- D'accord, quand est-ce qu'on part ?

-- Demain matin à la première heure. Aujourd'hui il faut que je passe voir Skinner pour une passionnante conversation sur nos notes de frais.

Scully lève les yeux au ciel comme elle sait si bien le faire et soupire. Mulder se lève, attrape sa veste et part bravement affronter son destin ― et son supérieur.

Le lendemain matin, mardi, nos deux intrépides agents fédéraux arrivent dans l'Etat du Dakota du Nord qui, pour ceux qui n'ont pas écouté en cours de géographie ou ne savent pas lire une carte, se trouve au Nord des Etats-Unis d'Amérique, à la frontière avec le Canada. Comme d'habitude, ils louent une voiture à l'aéroport et se rendent quelque-part à l'Ouest de Bismarck, capitale de l'Etat. Ils trouvent la forêt dans laquelle est sensé se trouver l'engin d'origine inconnue qui serait venu s'y crasher, enfilent leurs chaussures de marche, prennent leur matériel dans leurs sacs à dos, et les voilà partis à la recherche du mystérieux appareil. Seulement manque de bol, Mulder a certes été prévoyant en emmenant une boussole, mais le champ énergétique qu'émet le vaisseau la rend totalement hors d'usage, si bien qu'au bout de pas longtemps du tout, ils se retrouvent complètement paumés. Mulder jure et s'énerve tout seul, Scully soupire et s'assoit par terre en attendant qu'il se calme. Quand il finit par s'arrêter de gueuler, à cours de jurons, il s'asseoit aussi en soupirant. Ils restent comme ça quelques minutes, puis l'estomac de Mulder se met à gargouiller.

-- Et merde ! J'ai faim et on n'a rien à manger !

Scully soupire (encore) et se lève.

-- Bon, t'en fais pas, je vais voir si je trouve des fraises des bois ou des framboises sauvages pour calmer un peu ton estomac. Reste là.

Sur ce elle s'éloigne.

Mulder la regarde partir puis décide de faire un feu parce-qu'il commence à pas faire très chaud dans cette forêt et puis de toute façon il a rien de mieux à faire. Ils ont même pas trouvé le vaisseau, qui pourtant ne doit pas être bien loin puisqu'il a détraqué sa boussole (« foutus vaisseaux extraterrestres ! z'ont vraiment rien de mieux à faire que de foutre en l'air tout le matos ! » s'énerve-t-il en y repensant). Il s'amuse à compter le nombre de branches qu'il ramasse pour se changer les idées, puis quand il arrive à 146 et qu'il n'y a plus une seule brindille dans les environs, il décide que ça devrait suffire. Il fait donc un joli petit tas avec et sort de sa poche le paquet d'allumettes qu'il avait pris soin d'emporter cette fois, en souvenir de leur dernière excursion en forêt et des efforts pitoyables de Scully pour allumer un feu avec la poudre contenue dans les balles de son Smith & Wesson.

Pendant ce temps, Scully se fait ch…. à ramasser des fraises des bois pour son affamé de partenaire. Mais comme elle a un peu faim aussi, elle en mange presque autant qu'elle en ramasse, donc il ne reste pas grand-chose pour Mulder au bout du compte. Elle est occupée à compter combien de fraises il lui reste et à se demander si ça fera assez pour lui quand elle sent qu'on lui colle un coton imprégné d'un produit qui pue sur le nez et la bouche. Elle essaye de se débattre mais un homme la tient fermement et finalement elle sombre dans l'inconscience.

Fondu au noir.

Fin de la première partie. C'est angoissant, hein ? Quel suspense, même moi ça me fatigue ! Bon allez, on continue.

Une demi-heure plus tard, Mulder est assis près de son feu et commence sérieusement à s'inquiéter en ne voyant toujours pas revenir Scully. Il se demande s'il ne devrait pas partir à sa recherche mais comme elle lui a dit de ne pas bouger, il préfère pas parce-que si elle revient pendant qu'il est parti il va encore se faire engueuler. Il en est à tourner et retourner ces questions dans sa tête quand il entend un bruit de pas. Il pense que c'est sa partenaire qui revient et pousse un gros soupir de soulagement.

-- Alors Scully, t'as été faire les magasins ou quoi ? appelle-t-il en direction du bruit.

Mais personne ne répond. Mulder se dit qu'elle n'apprécie pas son humour et que donc elle ne veut pas se donner la peine de répondre. Il hausse les épaules et retourne s'occuper de son feu.

Quelques secondes plus tard, ce n'est pas Scully qu'il voit déboucher des fourrés mais un homme brun qu'il reconnaît aussitôt. Il se lève d'un bon et sort son arme, méfiant.

-- Salut Mulder ! Alors, on fait du camping dans les bois ? On t'a jamais dit que c'était dangereux de faire du feu en forêt ?

-- Krycek, espèce d'ordure, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? répond Mulder en serrant son flingue dans sa main.

-- Oh, je passais dans le coin et j'ai vu de la fumée, je me suis dit que je devais aller voir quel est le crétin qui fait brûler des branches tellement vertes que la fumée se voit à 3 kilomètres.

-- Très intéressant ! Et on peut savoir ce que tu faisais "dans le coin " ?

-- Je prenais un café avec Chris en discutant du scénario.

-- Tu prenais un café ? C'est quoi cette histoire ? Y a pas de machine à café dans les environs, on est au beau milieu d'une forêt !

-- Non, ça c'est ce que tu crois, en fait on est juste dans un petit bosquet qui lui-même se trouve au milieu d'un charmant parc de la charmante ville de Vancouver.

-- Vancouver ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu me chantes ? On est dans le Dakota du Nord !

-- Naaan ! Enfin pas vraiment. Je comprends que tu sois persuadé d'y être, mais crois-moi on est en Colombie Britannique, au Canada. Les gars de l'équipe ont préféré tourner dans ce parc aujourd'hui plutôt que d'aller se faire chier à trimballer tout le matos jusqu'à la forêt comme d'hab. En plus Chris est surbooké en ce moment, il a pas le temps de perdre une heure pour aller sur le tournage voir comment ça se passe. On a déjà pris beaucoup de retard avec cet épisode, la tirade de Scully sur ses déboires matinaux était pas prévue, ça fait trop long mais les gens de la Fox adorent, ils disent que ça fait "plus authentique". Du coup Chris est obligé de reprendre toute une partie du scénario pour que l'épisode soit fini au bout des 52 minutes réglementaires. Enfin bon, je m'égare, là, j'étais pas sensé te raconter tout ça.

Il s'éclaircit la voix et prend un air super sérieux.

-- Je suis venu te dire que j'ai enlevé la petite rouquine, déclare-t-il d'un ton inspiré.

Mulder ouvre de grands yeux horrifiés.

-- Tu as quoi ?

-- J'ai enlevé ta copine. Kidnappé, si tu préfères.

-- Mais pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu lui veux ?

-- Oh, rien de spécial, c'était juste pour avoir un moyen de pression sur toi.

Mulder en reste bouche bée, il est dégoûté. Il se précipite sur Krycek et le prend par le col en le menaçant avec son arme.

-- Un moyen de pression ? Espèce de salaud ! Rends-la moi !

-- Eh ! Tout doux, Mulder ! Si tu veux la revoir, il va falloir être un peu plus coopératif !

Mulder est toujours très énervé mais il lâche quand-même Alex.

-- Toute cette histoire était un coup monté, n'est-ce pas ? C'est toi qui m'as envoyé cette enveloppe, hein ? Et je suppose qu'il n'y a jamais eu d'engin extraterrestre dans cette forêt !

-- Euh, si, il y en avait un, pour de vrai, je te jure, mais on l'a déplacé parce-que sa présence commençait à détraquer tout un tas de trucs dans le coin et ça attirait les curieux en manque de frissons dans ton genre, donc… Mais en ce qui concerne l'enveloppe, c'était pas moi, tu comprends, je suis hyper occupé en ce moment, alors comme j'avais pas le temps de m'occuper de ça, j'ai demandé à une vieille connaissance de le faire pour moi.

-- Une vieille connaissance ?

-- Oui, tu le connais aussi, c'est ton père !

-- Tu veux parler du fumeur ? Cet infâme pourri d'assassin n'est pas mon père !

-- Oh que si ! Tu crois vraiment que tu serais encore en vie si ce n'était pas le cas ? Même moi je n'aurais pas pu te protéger.

-- Me protéger ? Tu veux me protéger ? Tu te fous de moi, là ! Bon, et puis rends-moi Scully, d'abord !

Krycek soupire bruyamment.

-- Scully, Scully, tu n'as que ce nom-là à la bouche ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu lui trouves, franchement ?

-- Des tas de qualités, mais là n'est pas la question. Qu'est-ce qu'il faut que je fasse pour que tu me la rendes ?

--Ah, Mulder, tu me brises le cœur, tu sais ! Et moi qui espérais que peut-être, nous deux, on pourrait…

-- On pourrait quoi ? A quoi tu t'attendais ?

Krycek baisse les yeux et soupire, avant d'entamer d'un ton suppliant :

-- Ecoute, Fox, je sais que toi et moi on n'a pas démarré sur de bonnes bases et que j'ai commis quelques erreurs dans le passé, mais ce qui est fait est fait. Oublie Scully et pars avec moi ! Je t'offrirai tout ce que tu voudras !

Mulder le regarde d'un air mi-étonné, mi-dégoûté.

-- C'est quoi ce plan ? Tu me dragues ou quoi ?

-- Te plains pas, t'aurais pu tomber sur plus moche que moi ! Je sais qu'on a eu quelques différends, mais…

-- Va te faire foutre, Krycek ! Tu as tué mon père, participé à l'assassinat de Mélissa et à l'enlèvement de Dana, tu fricotes avec l'Homme à la Cigarette, tu m'as vendu aux Russes, et j'en oublie ! Tu appelles ça « avoir quelques différends » ??

-- Ouais, bon, d'accord. Mais quand-même, si j'avais rien fait de tout ça, t'aurais dit oui ?

-- Tu rêves ! Je pourrais jamais faire un truc pareil ! De toute façon, j'aime Scully !

--Quoi ?? T'es amoureux de cette pimbêche sainte-nitouche ?? Je l'crois pas, ça ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu lui trouves, franchement ? Cette fille est plus froide que l'Antarctique, elle passe son temps à découper des macchabées et à détruire tes théories, elle est autoritaire, plus sérieuse que le Pape et aussi drôle que l'Homme aux belles mains (et c'est pas peu dire, crois-moi !) ! Enfin quoi, Mulder, elle est petite, elle se fringue comme si elle sortait du couvent et des mots comme « s'amuser » ou « se détendre » ne font visiblement pas partie de son vocabulaire ! Comment tu peux aimer quelqu'un comme elle ?

-- Tu m'excuseras, mon cher Alex, mais Scully est une très belle femme, très intelligente, elle a aussi un certain sens de l'humour même si elle ne le montre pas souvent, et crois-moi occasionnellement elle a le don de réchauffer l'atmosphère ! Enfin bref, tu ne la connais pas comme moi je la connais, Scully est mon âme-sœur, j'ai besoin d'elle, je l'aime.

Pendant ce temps, dans une pièce sombre située dans un lieu non-identifié, Scully sort doucement de sa léthargie. Elle ouvre les yeux et regarde autour d'elle mais il n'y a franchement pas grand-chose à voir : la pièce est petite et l'ameublement est réduit à un lit (sur lequel elle se trouve), une petite table et une chaise. Rien de bien passionnant. En plus elle a mal au crâne à cause du produit qu'on lui a fait sniffer. Elle se masse les tempes et soupire.

-- Génial, et maintenant à quoi on joue ? murmure-t-elle pour elle-même.

C'est alors que l'unique porte de la pièce s'ouvre pour laisser apparaître un personnage en costume sombre.

-- Ms Scully, ravi de voir que vous êtes réveillée ! Comment vous sentez-vous ?

-- J'avais déjà mal à la tête avant de vous voir, mais maintenant c'est encore pire ! Vous n'auriez pas une aspirine ?

L'Homme se contente de sourire et allume une cigarette.

-- ça ne vous ennuie pas si je fume ?

-- Si je disais que si, ça ferait une différence ?

-- Non, probablement pas. Je suis trop vieux pour m'arrêter.

Scully soupire (je sais, elle fait ça souvent, mais là elle a des raisons) et reprend.

-- Bon, alors, est-ce que j'ai le droit de savoir où je suis et pourquoi j'y suis ou bien c'est le genre de questions auxquelles vous ne répondez pas ?

-- Je ne vous dirai pas où vous êtes, naturellement, quant à savoir pourquoi, et bien… En fait c'est une idée de votre vieil ami Alex Krycek.

-- Krycek ? Oh bon sang, je sens que mon mal de crâne empire !

-- Allons, agent Scully, voyez le côté positif de cette situation !

-- Vous m'excuserez mais là j'ai un peu de mal. Vous voulez bien me dire en quoi ma situation a quoi que ce soit de positif ?

-- Et bien pour commencer, vous êtes en vie, ce qui n'est déjà pas si mal. Ensuite, vous n'êtes pas en trop mauvaise condition physique, je veux dire, à part votre migraine, personne ne vous torture, vous n'êtes pas blessée ni rien.

-- Génial, je me sens beaucoup mieux, merci !

-- Et puis vous pourriez être en plus mauvaise compagnie !

Là, Scully lève un sourcil.

-- En plus mauvaise compagnie ? Vous plaisantez, là ?

-- Allons, agent Scully, je ne suis peut-être pas l'homme de vos rêves, mais ça aurait pu être pire.

Scully fronce les sourcils, soudain pas très rassurée.

-- Petite minute. Ça veut dire quoi, tout ça ? Est-ce qu'on est sensé passer beaucoup de temps ensemble ?

-- ça, ça va dépendre de vous, et de votre partenaire.

-- Qu'est-ce que Mulder vient faire dans tout ça ?

-- Ce cher Alex est en ce moment même avec lui, et votre sort dépendra de sa coopération.

-- Sa coopération à quoi ?

CSM rit légèrement en la regardant.

-- Oh, comme je vous l'ai dit, c'est une idée d'Alex. Tout ça a commencé par une discussion par un pluvieux dimanche après-midi et…

Il lui explique le pari qu'ils ont fait avec Marita et WMM. Scully écoute avec de grands yeux incrédules.

-- C'est vraiment tout ce que vous avez à faire de votre temps ? s'écrie-t-elle lorsqu'il a fini son histoire. Faire des suppositions sur notre vie privée ?

-- Il faut dire que vous êtes un mystère par vous-même, agent Scully. Comment une femme comme vous peut-elle supporter depuis toutes ces années un type comme Mulder ?

-- C'est mon ami, mon âme-sœur, je l'aime.

-- Vous plaisantez ? Quand vous dites que vous l'aimez, vous voulez dire comme un frère, c'est ça ?

-- Pas exactement, non. Je l'aime comme une femme aime un homme. Comme un amant, un époux.

-- C'est pas vrai ! Alors Marita avait raison !

-- Eh, minute, j'ai pas dit qu'on couchait ensemble !

Le visage de CSM s'illumine, soudain plein d'espoir.

-- J'ai pas dit non plus qu'on ne couchait pas, ajoute aussitôt Scully en voyant son expression.

L'homme se renfrogne aussitôt.

-- Mais franchement, je pensais que si vouliez le savoir, vous aviez d'autres moyens, comme placer des micros et des caméras dans nos appartements ou je ne sais quoi.

Smoking Man prend un air embarrassé et toussote.

-- Oui, c'est bien ce que je comptais faire mais malheureusement, on est un peu à court de moyens, en ce moment. Vous comprenez, les locaux à louer, le chauffage, les costumes neufs, ces choses-là coûtent cher, vous savez ! Et les Morleys ont augmenté en plus !

-- Pauvre de vous ! ironise Scully. Vous en êtes donc contraints à poser la question pour savoir ! Comme c'est triste ! J'aurais presque pitié de vous !

-- C'est vrai ?

-- Non. Je ne vous dirai rien, inutile d'insister. Et je doute que Mulder avoue quoi que ce soit à Krycek. Cet enf… a quand-même tué son père !

-- Oui, enfin, son père, c'est une façon de parler…

Scully lui lance un regard suspicieux.

-- Parce-que vous êtes son vrai père, c'est ça ? Pour de bon ? C'est pas des cracks, encore ?

-- Je vous jure que non. Fox est mon fils.

-- Génial ! soupire Scully. Quelle belle famille !

-- Oui, je sais, il a ses défauts, mais que voulez-vous, nul n'est parfait ! Et puis ce n'est pas moi qui l'ai élevé. Pas que je reproche quoi que ce soit à Teena ou à ce bon vieux Bill, ils ont fait de leur mieux vu les circonstances, mais bon…

-- Eh, doucement, Mulder n'est quand-même pas un ratage total ! proteste Dana.

-- Et ça vous suffit ? Honnêtement, je suis assez fier de lui dans l'ensemble, mais tout de même, une femme aussi extraordinaire que vous pourrait trouver beaucoup mieux qu'un homme névrosé, paranoïaque, antisocial, narcissique, imbu de lui-même, bourreau de travail, obsédé par les petits hommes verts et les conspirations gouvernementales, bourré de manies bizarres comme celle de manger des graines de tournesol à longueur de temps, amateur de magazines et vidéos pour adultes et nourrissant une espèce de passion incestueuse fantasmée et inconsciente pour sa sœur disparue !

Scully en reste bouche bée.

-- Woah ! Vous avez suivi des cours de psycho récemment ou quoi ? Et puis c'est quoi cette façon de vous concentrer sur les points négatifs de sa personnalité uniquement ?

-- Vous m'excuserez, très chère, mais avouez qu'ils sont nombreux !

-- D'accord, mais Mulder est un type bien. Il est gentil, attentionné, honnête, travailleur, passionné, loyal, fidèle, et qui plus est assez beau garçon !

-- Oups ! Pardon ? Vous le trouvez mignon ? Vous êtes myope ou quoi ? Vous n'avez pas vu son nez ? Et sa façon de s'habiller, sans imagination, ses cravates…

Scully hausse les épaules.

-- Il est daltonien, il ne se rend pas compte.

-- Bonne excuse ! Il n'a aucun goût, voilà tout !

-- Peu importe, on s'en fiche, de ses cravates ! Il a beaucoup de qualités, c'est un véritable ami et bien plus encore.

-- Alors vous et lui…

Scully soupire bruyamment et lui tourne le dos pour clore cette conversation qui commence à lui taper sur les nerfs.

-- Au-revoir, Monsieur le fumeur !

CSM soupire lui aussi et écrase son mégot par terre avant de sortir de la pièce.

Quelques minutes plus tard (juste pour pas répéter « pendant ce temps » 4 fois de suite), Mulder s'est endormi en écoutant Krycek lui énumérer tous les défauts de Scully et toutes ses qualités à lui (il en a trouvé des tas, je sais pas où d'ailleurs, il avait du y réfléchir intensément avant de venir et faire une liste pour ne pas oublier). Alex finit par se rendre compte que ça fait un moment que l'agent a décroché et se met à lui gueuler dans les oreilles pour le réveiller. Mulder, que ce genre de traitement indispose (et honnêtement, qui ne serait pas indisposé à sa place, je vous le demande), saute sur ses pieds en hurlant plus fort que Krycek pour le faire taire. Ça fait une belle cacophonie pendant plusieurs minutes, jusqu'à ce que Krycek renonce, mais comme il avait commencé avant Mulder, disons qu'ils sont à égalité pour le concours du plus long hurlement-beuglement-cri bestial mélangé avec cri de fillette effarouchée (il fallait bien que je la place quelque-part, celle-là ! ;-)))) Enfin bon ils finissent par se taire tous les deux et, après avoir repris son souffle, Alex se tourne vers Mulder.

-- Bon, mon petit Foxie, c'est pas le tout, mais je suis pas exactement venu pour me faire exploser les cordes vocales en ta compagnie !

-- Sans blague, répond Mulder de son habituel ton sarcastique.

-- Je suis là pour te proposer un marché, reprend Alex sans se laisser perturber.

Mulder reprend un air sérieux et le considère d'un air sceptique et méfiant.

-- Un marché, hein ? Quel genre ? Et qu'est-ce qui te fait croire que j'ai envie de passer un marché avec toi, espèce de pourriture intergalactique ?

-- Parce que c'est le genre de marché que tu n'es pas en position de refuser.

-- Génial, juste ce qu'il me fallait ! Bon ben tu t'expliques ou bien faut que je te hurle dessus encore une fois ?

-- ça va, ça va, on se calme, Monsieur l'agent fédéral ! C'est pas compliqué : je sais où est retenue la petite rouquine, elle est en ce moment-même avec un ami à moi.

-- Un ami ?! Parce que tu as des amis ? Arrête, Alex, tu vas me faire mourir de rire !

-- Bon, ça va, tu veux entendre la suite ou pas ?

-- Ouais, bien-sûr, continue, je t'écoute.

-- Donc une de mes connaissances a été chargée de prendre soin de Ms Dana Scully, reine des glaces et des macchabées.

-- Krycek !

-- OK, t'énerve pas ! Je disais donc que si tu veux la revoir en bon état, et même la revoir tout court, il va falloir consentir à quelques sacrifices.

Mulder commence à ne pas aimer du tout la tournure que prend la conversation, il sent venir le coup tordu à 3 kilomètres.

-- Crache, Krycek. Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Mes dossiers ? Mon appart ? Ma collection vidéo ?

-- Une nuit.

Mulder reste à le regarder bêtement pendant plusieurs très longues secondes.

-- Attends, je suis pas très sûr de comprendre. Tu dis que tu veux quoi ?

-- Une nuit avec toi. Juste une, c'est juré, après je te laisse tranquille et je dirai jamais rien à la petite rouquine.

-- Tu veux qu'on… Oh mon Dieu !!! s'écrie Mulder d'un air horrifié.

-- Eh, c'est une réplique a la Scully, ça ! Tu passes vraiment trop de temps avec elle, tu sais ! Mais bon, pour en revenir à notre petit arrangement, il faut savoir ce que tu veux. Scully ou ta pudeur.

-- Krycek, t'es vraiment dégueulasse !

-- Je sais, je sais. Alors ?

-- Non.

-- Bon, comme tu veux, mais tu peux dire adieu à ta copine. Ou plutôt non, tu ne peux même pas lui dire adieu vu qu'elle n'est pas là et que tu ne la reverras jamais !

-- T'es une belle enflure, tu sais !

-- Ouais, ouais, je sais. Bon alors disons que je pourrais me contenter d'un baiser, si tu préfères.

-- Attends, est-ce qu'on est en train de marchander la vie de Scully, là ?

-- C'est ma dernière offre, Mulder, c'est à prendre ou à laisser. A ta place je ne ferais pas le difficile.

Mulder soupire longuement en contemplant ses pieds (qu'il a boueux d'ailleurs car il a plu récemment et les bois sont très humides). Puis il finit par hocher la tête.

-- Vendu, lâche-t-il entre ses dents.

-- Pardon ?

-- J'ai dit d'accord, alors allons-y, finissons-en !

-- Mulder, mon petit chou, quel manque de romantisme dans tout ça ! fait Krycek d'un air chagriné.

-- Alex, mon petit alien gluant, ferme-là et fais ce que tu as à faire !

Krycek soupire un peu pour la forme puis se rapproche de Mulder avec un petit sourire. Mulder, lui, ferme les yeux, respire un grand coup et plante un baiser pas du tout passionné sur les lèvres de Krycek, avant de se reculer le plus rapidement possible en s'essuyant la bouche.

-- Quoi, c'est tout ? se plaint Alex.

-- Comment ça "c'est tout" ?? C'est déjà pas mal, il me semble ! En tout cas, t'auras rien de plus !

-- Tu sais, je viens de te trouver un nouveau surnom génial : Fox Mulder, l'homme qui embrasse plus vite que son ombre !

-- Très spirituel, Krycek, j'adore ! Mais si tu veux savoir, d'habitude ça dure beaucoup plus longtemps, pour la simple et bonne raison que d'habitude je suis **consentant** !!

-- Là aussi, tu l'étais ! Je t'ai pas forcé !

-- Non, c'est vrai, tu as seulement menacé de descendre ma partenaire ! C'est tout à fait insignifiant, t'as raison !

-- Sois pas fâché, Fox ! On peut rester amis, non ?

-- Mon nom c'est Mulder. Et, Krycek ?

-- Oui ?

-- Tire-toi avant que mon poing ne rencontre accidentellement ton nez !

-- D'accord, mais avant, j'aurais juste une question, d'ailleurs à l'origine c'est pour ça que je suis là : est-ce que la petite rouquine et toi vous couchez ensemble ?

Mulder ouvre de grands yeux et manque s'étrangler en entendant la question.

-- Tu te fous de moi, là ? Tu veux savoir si on couche ensemble ?

-- Ouais, enfin moi je pense que non, mais Marita est persuadée que si, et j'ai quand-même parié 30 billets là-dessus, alors j'aimerais bien savoir.

-- Tu as fait un pari avec Marita pour savoir si je couchais avec Scully ?? demande Mulder d'un air incrédule.

-- Oui, et Cancer Man et l'Homme Bien Manucuré ont participé aussi, alors il y a pas mal d'argent en jeu, tu vois. Donc si tu voulais bien me renseigner sur ce point…

Mulder est vraiment dégoûté, il en a marre de toutes les combines de Krycek et puis aussi il s'inquiète pour Scully. En plus il a toujours faim vu que Scully s'est fait kidnapper avant d'avoir pu lui rapporter les fruits de sa cueillette. C'est pourquoi il se tourne vers Krycek et prend son ton le plus ferme et autoritaire pour lui lancer :

-- Pas avant d'avoir vu Scully !

Krycek hésite mais il est vraiment impressionné par l'attitude de Mulder alors il décide d'obtempérer. Il fait signe à Mulder de le suivre et ils s'en vont tous les deux vers l'endroit où est retenue la pauvre Dana.

Fin de la deuxième partie. Que va-t-il encore se passer ? Mulder va-t-il révéler à l'infâme Krycek la vérité sur sa relation avec Scully ? Et quelle est cette vérité ? (à votre avis, ont-ils ou n'ont-ils pas ? les paris sont ouverts !). Allez, courage, le moment de vérité approche !

Alors que nos deux amis se dirigent à travers la forêt (ou du moins à travers Vancouver et les plateaux de la Fox, mais Krycek a pris soin de bander les yeux de Mulder pour qu'il ne s'en rende pas compte) vers le lieu non-identifié où se trouve Scully, cette chère Dana se coltine à nouveau notre grand ami Smoking Man. Celui-ci, en effet, pas du tout découragé par l'accueil assez froid que lui a réservé la belle rousse, revient la voir. Dana lève les yeux au ciel en le voyant entrer dans la pièce, se demandant ce qu'il lui veut encore. Smoking Man lui adresse son plus charmant sourire entre deux bouffées, ce qui n'impressionne pas du tout Scully, qui garde un air buté et mécontent. Voyant que son charme seul ne semble pas parvenir à la dérider, le Fumeur décide d'engager la conversation.

-- Alors, agent Scully, ça va mieux, ce mal de tête ? demande-t-il de son ton le plus amical.

Scully se contente de le regarder sans répondre. Ennuyé par son mutisme, il toussote et décide de tenter une autre approche.

-- Bon, d'accord, parlons sérieusement. L'idée de départ est de Krycek, mais on a tous parié, alors j'aimerais vraiment savoir. Vous n'avez qu'à répondre par oui ou non. Est-ce que vous avez, ou avez eu, des relations intimes avec votre partenaire ?

Scully relève les yeux au ciel, avant de se décider à répondre.

-- Vous voulez vraiment savoir ?

-- Absolument.

Dana jette un coup d'œil circulaire dans la pièce, comme pour s'assurer que personne ne peut entendre leur conversation, puis se rapproche de Cancer Man de façon à pouvoir lui parler à l'oreille. Celui-ci est ravi, car non seulement il va semble-t-il savoir la vérité sur la mystérieuse relation de Mulder et Scully, mais en plus cette position lui permet de sentir les cheveux de Dana sans en avoir l'air. Lorsqu'elle ouvre la bouche pour répondre, il retient son souffle. Mais en entendant sa réponse, son expression se change bien vite en surprise, puis en déception, et enfin en colère.

-- Allez au diable, lui susurre-t-elle à l'oreille. Espèce de pervers, il n'y a vraiment que ça qui vous intéresse ! Enfin, ça et conspirer avec des colonisateurs extraterrestres et d'autres tristes individus de votre espèce pour sauver votre misérable peau, et ce même s'il faut manipuler, infecter, assassiner des milliers de gens ! Je vous méprise, vous me dégoûtez !

Ses mots lui font l'effet d'une gifle. Il se recule vivement et plante sur elle un regard froid et cynique.

-- Je regrette que vous pensiez ça, agent Scully. Vraiment, ça me désole. Mais vous avez raison sur un point : je n'ai pas d'état d'âme. Donc si vous ne me donnez pas ce que je souhaite, je n'aurai aucun scrupule à vous tuer. Avouez que ça serait dommage, une si jolie femme ! Sans compter que Mulder serait complètement effondré s'il vous arrivait malheur. Alors réfléchissez, Mademoiselle Scully !

Dana détourne les yeux, furieuse de se retrouver aussi impuissante et totalement à sa merci. Puis, relevant la tête, elle pose sur lui un regard glacial et résolu.

-- Très bien, qu'est-ce que vous voulez ? Savoir si je couche avec Mulder ? Oui. Voilà. Satisfait ?

Smoking Man la contemple un long moment, une expression indéchiffrable sur le visage. Puis il hoche la tête et baisse les yeux.

-- Non, murmure-t-il, comme s'il se parlait à lui-même. Mais je m'en doutais.

-- Génial, répond Scully. Bon ben maintenant, vous savez, alors je peux m'en aller ?

-- Non.

-- Et pourquoi non ? s'énerve Dana. Je vous ai dit ce que vous vouliez savoir, laissez-moi partir ! Il faut que j'aille retrouver Mulder, il est incapable de se débrouiller plus de 5 minutes sans moi !

Cette remarque amène un sourire sur le visage de Smoking Man.

-- Ah oui, ça c'est vrai, Mulder est encore par certains côtés un grand enfant !

Scully soupire.

-- A qui le dites-vous ! Pas moyen de le laisser seul une seconde, j'ai à peine le dos tourné qu'il s'est fait attaquer par une femme des bois, tirer dessus ou enfermer dans un wagon avec des cadavres d'extraterrestres – d'ailleurs vous y êtes pour quelque-chose, dans cette histoire, non ? – quand il ne s'embarque pas pour l'Antarctique sur les traces d'un alien polymorphe ou qu'il ne va pas visiter une plantation de Ginseng avec un autre alien polymorphe et guérisseur, sur les conseils d'une espèce de blondasse qui bosse à l'ONU, et j'en passe !

CSM hoche la tête en souriant.

-- Oui, c'est vrai, il est assez impulsif, parfois ! Mais que voulez-vous, il a eu une enfance perturbée…

-- Ah, ça, c'est un peu facile, comme excuse ! Moi aussi, j'ai eu une jeunesse difficile, avec mon père toujours absent qui s'obstinait à me raconter des histoires de chasse à la baleine, mon abruti de frère qui me cachait mon lapin, ma sœur qui me tapait sur les nerfs avec ses histoires de cristaux, d'ondes positives et d'hypnose, et ma mère qui paniquait quand je prenais la carabine de Charlie pour m'amuser ! Sans compter la réaction de mon père quand j'ai abandonné la médecine pour entrer au FBI ! Vous auriez vu sa tête le jour où je lui ai annoncé ça !

-- Oui, oui, je comprends, ça a du être difficile pour vous ! acquiesce Smoking Man en s'approchant de Dana pour s'asseoir sur l'unique chaise de la pièce. Mais regardez ce que vous êtes devenue : une jeune femme indépendante, brillante, pleine d'avenir, et ravissante par-dessus le marché !

-- Merci, merci, répond Dana, un peu gênée. Oui, enfin bon, c'est pas que j'aime pas discuter avec vous, Monsieur le Fumeur, mais j'ai un idiot de partenaire à retrouver. Alors si vous pensez que Krycek-bras-en-plastique en a fini avec lui, on pourrait peut-être aller les retrouver !

-- J'aimerais bien, malheureusement c'est pas comme ça que ça doit se passer. C'est Alex qui a tout organisé, comme je vous l'ai dit, et il est prévu que ce soit lui qui vienne nous rejoindre en compagnie de l'agent Mulder quand il aura eu… euh… ce qu'il voulait avoir.

-- Ce qu'il voulait avoir ? C'est-à-dire ? demande Dana en fronçant les sourcils.

-- Entre nous, Ms Scully, je ne lui ai pas demandé, et je préfère ne pas le savoir. J'ai vu bien des choses dans ma vie, mais ça… Croyez-moi, il vaut mieux que vous l'ignoriez.

Ce petit laïus inquiète un peu Scully, qui décide de prendre les choses en main. Elle se lève et se plante devant Smoking Man en prenant un air sévère-on-ne-discute-pas-avec-moi.

-- Bon, ça suffit, j'en ai ma claque, de toute votre petite comédie ! Alors maintenant, on sort de là et vous me ramenez à Mulder !

Smoking Man est tout embêté : il ne veut pas déplaire à Scully, mais il a aussi un peu peur des réactions de Krycek si celui-ci se pointe avec Mulder et qu'il ne les trouve pas.

-- Euh, écoutez, Dana, ne nous énervons pas, je suis sûr qu'ils seront là d'une minute à l'autre, maintenant ! Pourquoi ne resterions-nous pas là à discuter tranquillement en les attendant ? demande-t-il timidement dans une vaine tentative de la calmer.

-- Parce-que j'en ai marre de vous, que l'odeur de vos Morleys me donne la nausée, et que cet endroit me déprime, voilà pourquoi ! Allez, Monsieur le philosophe sur boîte de chocolats, en route, faites marcher vos petites jambes !

CSM ouvre grand la bouche, sidéré que Scully lui parle sur ce ton, et surtout qu'elle soit au courant de ses digressions pseudo-philosophiques inspirées des boîtes de chocolats. Mais alors qu'il s'apprête à répondre, la porte s'ouvre dans un grand fracas, les faisant sursauter tous les deux.

Fin de la troisième partie. Je sais, le suspens est à son comble, vous vous demandez tous ce qui s'est passé, qui est derrière la porte, etc. Et surtout, ne l'oublions pas, LA question existentielle du jour : bon ben alors finalement, ont-ils ou n'ont-ils pas ? Mon Dieu, quelle tension, je me demande si je vais arriver à écrire la suite ! (je plaisante !! vous avez eu peur, hein ? bon OK, j'arrête et je reprends l'histoire ! désolée ! ;-))

Scully et CSM se retournent vers la porte et voient entrer… devinez ! Eh oui, Krycek et Mulder. Celui-ci, qui a toujours les yeux bandés, ne sait pas où il se trouve et ne voit pas Scully (évidemment, à quoi ça servirait de lui bander les yeux s'il pouvait voir quand-même ?). Il fait donc un bond en l'air de 3 mètres quand il l'entend crier son nom et qu'elle se jette dans ses bras. Mais les effusions ne durent pas longtemps, et Dana reprend bien vite son self-contrôle. Elle enlève le bandeau qui couvre les yeux de son partenaire et se tourne vers Krycek, très énervée.

-- Krycek, espèce de salopard, j'aurais du vous tuer quand j'en avais l'occasion ! Vous ne vous déciderez donc jamais à nous ficher la paix ? Qu'est-ce que vous voulez, à la fin ? Et qu'est-ce que vous avez fait à Mulder ?

Krycek est impressionné et commence à reculer devant l'air menaçant de Scully.

-- Euh, calmez-vous, agent Scully, je ne lui ai fait aucun mal, je vous le promets, il va bien ! D'ailleurs vous pouvez le constater par vous-même, après tout vous êtes médecin, non ?

Scully, qui trouve cette remarque assez pertinente, se met donc à examiner Mulder, qui se laisse faire sans rien dire, tout en surveillant Krycek du coin de l'œil gauche. Comme elle ne trouve aucune trace de blessure d'aucune sorte sur son partenaire, elle se détourne et va récupérer son sac à dos qui traîne sur le lit.

-- Très bien, bon, vous avez eu ce que vous vouliez, je suppose, donc on s'en va. Je dirais bien que j'ai été ravie de passer ces quelques heures avec vous, Monsieur Smoking Man, mais ma maman m'a toujours dit que c'était pas beau de mentir, donc je ne le ferai pas. Da svidania, Messieurs les conspirateurs !

Elle commence à partir, mais Krycek la rattrape.

-- Eh là, pas si vite, Miss Dana Scully-je-suis-une-encyclopédie-universelle-à-moi-toute-seule ! On n'a pas fini de discuter !

-- Oh que si, j'en ai plus que marre de discuter avec vous, je n'ai rien de plus à vous dire, alors tchao ! Viens, Mulder !

Mais Krycek est tenace et il leur barre la route.

-- Pour partir, il faudra me passer sur le corps ! lance-t-il d'un ton mélodramatique.

-- Ne me tentez pas, répond froidement Scully.

-- Bon, d'accord, c'est pas une bonne idée. Mauvaise réplique, ça, pourquoi est-ce que Chris nous pond toujours des répliques pourries dans ce genre-là ? C'est vrai, ça, c'est toujours Mulder qui a les meilleures ! Y a du favoritisme ! Je vais me plaindre à …

-- Ferme-la et joue ! ça tourne, crétin, et c'est pas toi qui paye la pellicule ! l'interrompt une voix semblant sortir de nulle part. En plus, c'est pas Chris qui a écrit ça, c'est Vince, alors tu t'arrangeras avec lui plus tard !

Krycek baisse les yeux et s'éclaircit la voix d'un air gêné et légèrement vexé. Puis il reprend un ton froid et dégagé.

-- Enfin bref, Mulder, Scully, mes petits agneaux, désolé mais je ne peux pas vous laisser nous quitter si vite. Il y a d'abord une question à laquelle vous devez répondre.

-- Vous voulez lancer un nouveau jeu télé, c'est ça ? demande Mulder, qui vient de retrouver l'usage de la parole, tout subjugué qu'il était par la force de caractère de sa collègue. Qu'est-ce qu'on gagne si on répond juste ?

-- Le droit de repartir chez vous en vie, répond CSM d'un ton cynique, avec un petit sourire satisfait.

-- Très original ! commente Scully en levant une fois de plus les yeux au ciel. Bon, d'accord, c'est quoi, la question ?

Krycek prend une pose de présentateur télé, l'air concentré et tout, un peu genre Julien Lepers, et pose enfin LA question :

-- Attention, question difficile, et décisive ! Vous êtes prêt ? Très bien, alors voilà la question : tous les deux, couchez-vous ensemble, ou avez-vous déjà, à une ou plusieurs reprises, couché ensemble ? Vous répondez par oui ou non, ou vous pouvez développer si vous voulez.

Mulder et Scully échangent un regard consterné, puis soupirent longuement avant de se décider.

-- Non, répond Mulder.

-- Oui, répond Scully en même temps.

CSM et Krycek se regardent, perplexes.

-- Attendez, c'est oui ou non ? demande Alex.

-- On a répondu à la question, maintenant à vous de voir qui vous croyez, répond Scully en haussant les épaules. Peut-être qu'on a tous les deux dit la vérité, d'une certaine façon. Ou peut-être que l'un de nous a menti, allez savoir ! De toute façon, c'est vous les experts en mensonges et contre-vérités, alors débrouillez-vous !

Krycek fronce les sourcils, perdu.

-- Attendez, je récapitule les réponses : toi, Mulder, tu dis que tu n'as jamais couché avec Scully, mais elle, elle a couché avec toi ? ça veut rien dire, c'est impossible !

-- Impossible n'est pas conspirateur ! répond Smoking Man, qui cela dit ne comprend pas plus que son compagnon.

Mulder les regarde tour à tour tous les deux d'un air mystérieux, puis déclare d'un ton inspiré :

-- La vérité est ailleurs.

Sur ce, il se retourne et s'éloigne à grands pas, Scully trottinant derrière lui pour le suivre.

Krycek et CSM les regardent partir, perplexes. Ils restent un long moment silencieux, puis Krycek se tourne vers le fumeur, visiblement très énervé.

-- Et merde, y en a vraiment marre ! Pour une fois que c'est eux qui ont les réponses, ils veulent même pas partager et ils se foutent de notre gueule ! Foutu métier ! On se fait courser par des types à cheval, entuber par des blondes, attacher à un balcon en pleine nuit, couper un bras, et j'en passe, et qu'est-ce qu'on a en récompense ? Que dalle ! Non seulement je peux pas me taper Mulder, mais en plus on peut même pas avoir de réponse quand on pose une question !

-- Ah, pardon, mon cher Alex, mais vous avez eu une réponse ! corrige Smoking Man. Vous en avez même eu deux ! De quoi vous plaignez-vous ?

Krycek le regarde d'un air exaspéré, puis secoue la tête et soupire.

-- Bon, et pour le pari, on fait comment ? Parce-que du coup, on ne peut pas dire qui a gagné et qui a perdu !

-- Mais voyons Alex, ça me semble évident ! Vous avez bien vu leur réaction ! Ils ne s'envoient en l'air qu'occasionnellement, c'est clair ! D'ailleurs, Scully me l'a quasiment avoué pendant que vous discutiez avec Mulder.

-- Ben voyons ! ça vous arrange, de croire ça, c'est tout ! Moi je pense toujours qu'ils ne l'ont jamais fait. Et vous n'avez aucune preuve du contraire !

Smoking Man est furieux de constater qu'Alex a raison et qu'ils se sont fait rouler par les deux agents. Mais il faut bien qu'ils décident quelque-chose pour le pari.

-- Bon, écoutez, comme on n'a pas la preuve qu'ils l'ont fait, mais qu'on n'a pas non-plus celle qu'ils ne l'ont pas fait, disons que le pari reste en suspens jusqu'à ce qu'une preuve sérieuse et irréfutable soit fournie. Personne ne gagne et personne ne perd pour l'instant. Ça vous va ?

Krycek soupire bruyamment, frustré de n'avoir pas obtenu de réponse claire et aussi de ne pas avoir réussi à séduire Mulder comme il l'avait espéré. Smoking Man, devinant ses pensées, sourit.

-- Allons, Alex, ne vous laissez pas démoraliser par cette histoire ! Vous n'espériez tout de même pas sincèrement que Mulder allait vous tomber dans les bras ? D'ailleurs, heureusement qu'il ne l'a pas fait, sinon il aurait pu vous arracher celui qui vous reste, de bras ! Ha ha ha !

Krycek lui lance un regard dégoûté, puis sort de la cabane et s'éloigne à grands pas furieux, pendant que Smoking Man continue à pleurer de rire, très content de sa blague.

-- Allez vous faire voir chez les aliens ! lui lance Alex en l'envoyant au diable d'un grand geste de son bras en plastique.

Pendant ce temps, nos deux agents fédéraux marchent en silence dans la forêt, et ont tôt fait de retrouver leur voiture. Alors que Scully s'installe au volant et démarre, Mulder se tourne vers elle et lui demande enfin des explications sur sa réponse. Dana se contente de sourire et lui lance un coup d'œil énigmatique.

-- Eh bien, disons simplement que virtuellement, on le fait depuis très longtemps, il me semble ! Je me trompe ?

Mulder rougit légèrement et lance un regard mi-surpris, mi-amusé à sa partenaire.

-- Non, tu as raison.

Cet aveu les plonge tous les deux dans leurs pensées, et un ange passe. Puis un sourire se dessine lentement sur les lèvres de Mulder, qui se tourne vers sa coéquipière.

-- Il serait peut-être temps de dépasser le stade virtuel, Scully.

-- Peut-être bien, Mulder…

Les deux partenaires sourient et on voit leur voiture s'éloigner dans le soleil couchant. Fondu au noir.

The end.

**Note de l'auteur :** oui, je sais, c'était très con, mais que voulez-vous, ça me fatigue d'être intelligente tout le temps, alors des fois je me lâche un peu. J'espère que ça vous a plu. Les feedbacks sont les bienvenus à

Merci.

**Remerciements :** un merci spécial à M. Chris Carter et à toute l'équipe de la série (scénaristes, réalisateurs, techniciens, comédiens, …) pour avoir créé une des plus remarquables séries télé de la fin du XXème siècle. Merci d'avoir donné la vie à des personnages forts et marquants, merci de nous avoir fait trembler et cogiter, merci aussi d'avoir su nous faire rire, et ce de façon magistrale (un merci tout particulier à Darin Morgan et Vince Gilligan, dont les épisodes resteront dans nos mémoires pour longtemps). I love you, guys ! Thanks for all !


End file.
